Don't Laugh At Me
by Star4
Summary: Hiya, everybody. Warning: this is a depressing fic about Hermione. Song fic to the song Don't Laugh At Me by Mark Wills. About Hermione and the time that she heard Ron and Harry making fun of her outside of class and runs into the bathroom.


Don't Laugh At Me  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters belong to JK Rowling and the song belongs to Mark Wills. I own nothing except the plot.  
  
A/N: This is a song fic about Hermione and the time that she heard Ron and Harry making fun of her outside of class and runs into the bathroom (no mention of the troll or anything). Basically, this is all about her crying before they come to save her and remembering a bit of her past.  
  
I'm a little boy with glasses, the one they call a geek,  
  
A little girl who never smiles cuz I got braces on my teeth,  
  
And I know how it feels to cry myself to sleep,  
  
The little girl sobbed uncontrollably as she leaned against the door that led into the toilets at Hogwarts. Why, why, why? she cried inside. When Hermione Granger had gotten accepted into Hogwarts, she had been so excited, so hopeful. When she had been living in London, she had always been laughed at for her bushy hair, big front teeth, and intelligence. She hid it well from her parents but stifled sobs at night from the pain of rejection. It had hurt more than anything to cry herself to sleep every night.  
  
I'm that kid on every playground who is always chosen last,  
  
A single teenage mother trying to overcome her past,  
  
You don't have to be my friend. Is it too much to ask?  
  
When it came to picking teams for tag or kickball, Hermione had always been chosen last. No one wanted to be stuck with her and always picked every else first before trying to tell her to go away. Was it really too much to ask to have one friend? Was she really doomed to a lifetime of loneliness and bullying?  
  
Don't laugh at me, don't call me names,  
  
Don't get your pleasure from my pain,  
  
In God's eyes we're all the same,  
  
Some day we'll all have perfect wings,  
  
Don't laugh at me.  
  
Hermione had taken to hiding from the kids on her block. They teased and taunted her for everything. She couldn't do anything without being laughed at. "Teacher's pet," they jeered, "Nerd," they called her. She wanted to scream and tell them not to laugh at her, that she was normal, just like everybody else. But, of course, she never did.  
  
I'm a cripple on the corner,  
  
You pass me on the street,  
  
I wouldn't be out here begging if I had enough to eat,  
  
And don't think I don't notice that our eyes never meet.  
  
She was invisible to everyone else; their eyes never met and she was ignored; that is, when she wasn't being picked on. Hermione had thought that Hogwarts would have been different, she really did. But it was just like everywhere else. She was either ignored or harassed. And Ron...he thought she was awful. Of course I've noticed that I don't have any friends, she thought bitterly. I never do.  
  
I lost my wife and little boy somewhere down that yellow line,  
  
The day we laid 'em in the ground was the day I lost my mind,  
  
Right now I'm down to holding this little cardboard sign.  
  
Don't laugh at me, don't call me names,  
  
Don't get your pleasure from my pain,  
  
In God's eyes we're all the same,  
  
Someday we'll all have perfect wings,  
  
Don't laugh at me.  
  
Hermione hated the way that everyone looked down his or her noses at her. The girls in her dorm were just as bad as at home and the boys were worse. Ron and Harry had turned away from her after two seconds of meeting her and she would probably spend the next seven years without friends, just like always. I hate this, Hermione thought, throwing her Transfiguration book across the room. I wish I didn't have to go through this. Why me? She took one look at the door and burst out crying again. It was the same, all the same. Home, Hogwarts, London, school...none of it would ever change. She would always be despised. Always...  
  
I'm Fat, I'm thin...I'm short, I'm tall...I'm deaf.. I'm blind,  
  
Hey aren't we all,  
  
Don't laugh at me......don't call me names,  
  
Don't get your pleasure from my pain,  
  
In God's eyes we're all the same,  
  
Someday we'll all have perfect wings,  
  
Don't laugh at me.  
  
A/N: Whew, finished. Okay, that was very depressing but it was my take on things. Please Review!!! Please, please, please!!!  
  
Luv Always,  
  
*Star* 


End file.
